Teen Mom
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: I now walked through memory lane looking at my glory days in high school the popularity, my so-called boyfriend, and my best friends Courtney and Alejandro. I had it all until that one night my boyfriend persuaded me to go to one of his friends party which quickly got out of hand causing me to pay the price till this day.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: This is a OOC (out of character) story mostly. This story will always be in Alejandro's P.O.V and in Heather's P.O.V in certain chapters. Flashbacks of how this all happened will come in each chapter because in each chapter Heather will be reminded of how it all happened. flashbacks will be typed like **_this_**.The flashbacks aren't going to be in order but they'll all come together in the end and just so you're not confused when all the flashbacks are said and done I'll type it up all into one chapter.**

I thought about everything I've been through so far, I went up to trimester 2 in high school before getting caught up in any drama or problems Toronto high has to offer. I now walked through memory lane looking at my glory days in high school the popularity, my so-called boyfriend, and my best friends Courtney and Alejandro. I had it all until that one night my boyfriend persuaded me to go to one of his friends party which quickly got out of hand causing me to pay the price till this day. Only I paid the price I snapped out of thought as I heard my daughter cry.

"I'm coming" I yelled out taking my daughter out of her crib rocking her back to sleep and feeding her warm formula.

I live in a small condo when I told my parents I was pregnant they kicked me out so I moved in with Courtney. I needed a job I couldn't have Courtney work hard for baby food, diapers, formula, and etc. I sometimes even got Alejandro to baby sit so I can find me a job and maybe a man. Justin didn't even pay for child support when I told him I was pregnant he made sure he had nothing to do with the baby and I anymore abandoning us with nothing. I prayed every night for a miracle to happen.

I have bags under my eyes from searching for a job sitting on my bed staring at my laptop. I stressed everyday about everything I needed a job, man, and a new life. Of course I appreciate what Courtney and Alejandro do for me, but how long can I live like this? Not forever I hope.

The doorbell rang and I threw on my boxers and a big T-shirt opening the door it was Alejandro smirking.

"Do you always have to smirk?" I asked letting him in closing the door quietly.

"Depends by the way nice boxers" Alejandro teased but me and him both know he likes the view of my legs he admitted to the boys not knowing that I was listening closely from around the corner with the other girls.

_"Favorite body part of Heather?" Duncan asked._

_"Those legs" Alejandro admitted blushing a bit._

_"Legs?" Geoff sounded confused._

_"Yea, legs their long, silky, smooth, and I can feel them now" Alejandro said imagining feeling them._

_"Dude" Duncan and Geoff laughed "you're so busted"._

_"You asked I answered" Alejandro put up his hands defensively._

_"I know, but we didn't expect you to pour your heart out!" Geoff laughed loudly._

_"There's no way out of the friend zone!" Duncan laughed making Alejandro turn red a bit._

I never told Alejandro that I knew about his crush on me I rather not ruin a good friendship because that's all I see him as a good friend besides all the flirting or moves he tries on me. Sometimes I respond sometimes I roll my eyes or shrug it off.

"Thanks" I said turning on the kitchen lights.

"Am I just in time for breakfast?" I guess that's Alejandro's way of saying 'cook me some breakfast' without sounding harsh.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms leaning on the counter.

"How about a kiss" Alejandro playfully said.

"Pancakes it is" I said taking some left over batter out of the fridge apparently opening the fridge woke Courtney up because she came in with a bat in her hand.

"What are you guys doing up at 6:00 am on a Saturday this is the earliest you ever woke up and what are you doing here?" Courtney asked Alejandro.

"I'm going to take Heather out and help her find a job but first I expect breakfast" Alejandro turned his attention towards me again.

"What about Priscilla?" Courtney asked.

"It won't take long please Courtney" I begged.

"Fine just be quiet while I sleep" Courtney went back to her room to sleep.

I continued to make Alejandro's pancakes as he hovered over me like a kid. "Can you sit down" I asked Alejandro.

"I want my pancake in the shape of an A mommy" Alejandro did in a kid type voice joking around.

"1. I'm not your mommy 2. sit down" I laughed telling Alejandro.

"Well, you can be my mommy that's just up to you" Alejandro wiggled his eye brows at me making me give a little laugh.

"Ha very funny" I said sarcastically which made me think back.

_Justin pressed me into the lockers "you know I love you right?"._

_"Ha very funny" I said sarcastically._

_"Really I love you" Justin kissed me over and over then broke the intimate kiss "I want you to come with me"._

_"Why?" I asked "I heard those parties always end badly"._

_"I want to show you off" Justin said giving me a peck on the lips._

_"So, I'm a trophy?" I asked._

_"Only if you want" Justin said seductively in my ear._

_"Fine. I'll go, but only for you" I said kissing him again._

I snapped out of my thoughts as Alejandro lifted me up from the ground I looked down at Alejandro who knew I hated being lifted up like I'm a baby he just smirked at me.

"Let me down" I said.

"What's the word?" Alejandro asked me.

"Please?" I said.

"No. Say Alejandro is the hottest guy in the world" Alejandro teased me.

"Alejandro is the hottest guy in the world" I mocked Alejandro as he put me down letting me give him his pancake.

As Alejandro sat at the table eating I went to put on better looking clothes I put on a black half top, ripped pants, and black cadet boots I let my hair flow down touching my back and put on my satchel. I walked downstairs greeted by a kiss on the cheek by Alejandro which was new for me I guess he's trying to pick up his game a bit.

"Thanks it was great let's go" Alejandro said opening the front door being a gentlemen letting me go first and closing the door behind himself. I got into his Porsche ans Alejandro closed the door for me I wasn't surprised that Alejandro is doing successful for himself his dad is after all a diplomat. "You like the new car?" Alejandro asked me.

"Yea you practically have a new one every week" I teased Alejandro.

"Tease all you want but I know you like them" Alejandro said driving.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes "where are we going?".

"That's up to you" Alejandro told me.

"How about the mall?" I asked.

"The mall?" Alejandro repeated.

"Yes the mall" I said again.

"Whatever you say 'Queen Bee'" Alejandro said laughing as I laughed for a bit then drifted off.

_"What ever you big bitch!" Dakota yelled at me._

_"Just because I'm head cheerleader doesn't mean I'm a bitch" I argued back at the dumb blonde._

_"So, now you think you're the shit which your clearly not!" Dakota snapped in my face._

_"Get your mean press on nails out of my face" I growled._

_"Get your Queen Bee bossy ass out of my face!" Dakota snapped in my face again making me growl again._

_"Queen Bee huh I actually like that your right I am a Queen Bee!" I shouted in Dakota's face "and as queen bee your off the team"._

_"What!" Dakota yelled._

_"Did I stutter" I barked in Dakota's face making her run out stewing._

"Heather?" Alejandro said as the car stopped in front of the mall "you okay?".

"Yea just day dreaming" I reassured Alejandro walking into the mall with him. I can already tell this was going to be a trying day.

**A/N: It's just getting started, but I have a good feeling about this story and I hope you all like it so far R&R let me know what you think please.**

**I also do not own:**

**Porsche**

**Toronto High**


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Heather and I walked up and down escalators. Heather tried to find a job but to no avail she's to delicate for such crappy jobs anyway. "Well this is a bust I'm never going to find a job and I'm not going to have enough money to support Priscilla" Heather stressed out all the time over the smallest things.

"It's not the end of the world keep trying" I said motivating Heather like she used to say to me.

_"I don't think I can do this" I told Heather._

_"Yes you can. Believe in yourself" Heather motivated me before the big game. "I'll be here to cheer you on to" Heather said looking into my soul with her eyes. That's when I knew she's the one for me and only me._

_"Thanks Heather" I said putting on my helmet._

_"Anytime" Heather said._

_I made the winning touchdown the crowd went crazy, the coach went crazy, and the team went crazy. Heather ran up to me hugging me I swung her around in my arms smiling hard. "I knew you could do it!" Heather cheered for me._

_"Thank you" I said one last time twirling Heather around in my arms._

"Thanks Alejandro I just want the best for Priscilla I don't want her to grow up and lived the life I lived or be in the same spot I'm in now" Heather said running her little hand through her long raven hair.

"We should get back to Courtney's then we can figure something out" I told Heather walking out with her we got into the car. "Don't we need to stop by Baby's R Us?" I asked Heather.

"Ugh why?" Heather groaned.

"We need more diapers for Priscilla" I said starting up the car heading towards the store.

"I don't want to" Heather said in a childish voice. "Do you know how awkward it is to shop in Baby's R Us at the age of six-teen". Heather always complained sometimes it annoyed me and sometimes it's music to my ears just to hear her voice. "Then you have the nosy cashiers asking if it's for your niece or nephew and I have to say no it's for my daughter silencing the store with dirty glares".

"Well..." I parked the car in the parking lot.

"Don't even dare say this is my fault because it's not!" Heather quickly snapped at me. I haven't seen Heather this mad since her hormones from her pregnancy and that was horrible. Heather got out off the car slamming the door on purpose she knows I hate when people slam my car door.

"Stop slamming my door" I said through my gritted teeth trying to restrain the yell almost escaping my throat.

"I didn't hear a please at the end of that" Heather said making me angry.

"Please!" I shouted.

"Better" Heather said walking into Baby's R Us. I thought Heather was over exaggerating when she said everyone glares and etc. Everyone glared, mean mugged, and gave evil looks at us.

"You were serious?" I whispered to Heather who was so used to all this she didn't even care.

"Yes" Heather whispered back. We continued to walk through the store a song played and Heather began to hum and sing along with the song I'm unfamiliar with. "I love this song" Heather said singing louder causing unwanted attention from other customers.

"Who sings this?" I asked Heather.

"Taylor Swift duh..." Heather said singing along "We are never ever, ever getting back together, we are never ever, ever getting back together you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together..._like, ever" _Heather sang. While Heather sang looking at clothes for Priscilla I began to remember her heated argument with Justin after that night in front of everyone.

_"I can't believe you, you jerk!" Heather shouted in Justin's face._

_"Well believe it!" Justin shouted._

_"What kind of person screws a girl, taking her virginity then dumps her the next day over this" Heather pointed at her stomach._

_"Obviously me" Justin responded making everyone in the halls 'ooo' at this some laughed at Heather and her misfortune. Heather's chest started to heave as she began to walk away putting her arm in front of her eyes attempting to cover the tears coming from them. "Oh yeah, and don't come crying to me for money 'cause your not getting any!" Justin shouted at Heather who turned around._

_"You asshole!" Heather shouted smacking Justin across the face hard enough to make his head turn around. Justin felt his cheek looking insulted._

_"We are never getting back together now!" Justin yelled._

_"Good!" Heather shouted running through the halls making her way to the girls bathroom. I watched the whole thing I glared at Justin and chased after Heather._

"What do you say?" Heather said snapping me back to reality holding a pair of shoes in front of me.

"What?" I responded.

"Purple or black?" Heather asked I shrugged for a response. "Your really no help you know?" Heather told me picking the black ones. I didn't feel like arguing with Heather about that comment she just made especially not in a baby store we waited in line for two hours. "Courtney's going to kill us" Heather said tapping her foot.

"Correction Courtney's going to kill you" I corrected Heather making her glare at me. Heather hates when she's proven wrong especially by me for some reason so I make sure to at least prove her wrong four times a day.

"Next in line please" the cashier said.

"Finally" Heather said out loud drawing attention once more.

"Heather you should work on your out bursts" I said annoyed with the glares we were getting from strangers.

"Heather you should work on your out bursts" Heather mocked me in a baby voice. "When you stop trying to be my dad I'll stop making out bursts" Heather said digging through her purse for money.

"Did you find everything okay?" the cashier asked. Before I could even answer Heather answered rudely.

"Oh yeah, besides the glaring and judgment everything was great" Heather faked a smile obviously and the cashier put the clothes Heather bought in a bag on the counter.

"Have a great day" the cashier said in a mocking voice.

"I will" Heather said snatching the bag smiling while walking away. I know Heather is stressed out and all but her bitchiness is at an all time high right now and needs to be taken down a couple of notches. The drive back to Courtney's was silent until I asked a question.

"I understand your stressed and all but why are you especially bitchy today?" I asked trying to not come off as a rude snob.

"Oh, I don't know Alejandro maybe because I can't get a job to support my child, my baby's daddy is off probably making all the modeling making money in the world and can't even send a penny to his own daughter, and to put the cherry on the sundae you didn't have to carry some shits baby for nine months" Heather bitched snapping away at me like it's my fault. We pulled into Courtney's driveway and got out of the car Heather of course slammed my door.

"Stop slamming my door! Please!" I yelled loud enough for Courtney to rush out of the house on her phone.

"Priscilla is sleep bye" Courtney rushed off frantic as usual leaving Heather and I to do all the work. Heather slammed the front door.

"I. Hate. Life." Heather emphasized every word and collapsing on the couch.

"Tell me about it" I said sitting down next to Heather.

"How do you hate life you're a single guy, rich, and can get any girl you want" Heather told me raising her arms in the air.

"Not any girl I want" I said referring to Heather of course she didn't know that and even if she did, did I really have a chance? Heather always seen me as a friend and nothing more. Plus Heather always tells me she can't stand me there's my chance.

"Yea right" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yea I am right" I corrected Heather making her hit me in my arm glaring at me. It made me laugh because I didn't feel a thing and Heather reacted my shaking her hand in pain afterwards.

"Fuck you!" Heather growled whispering almost so that Priscilla couldn't hear.

"Your room or mine" I flirted.

"Both" Heather said making me blink a couple of time is she serious?

"Well then..." I started to talk until Heather spoke up again.

"You go to yours and I go to mine" Heather said ignoring my flirtatious comment.

"Touche" I said feeling kind of stupid not fully stupid kind of stupid.

**Oh, Alejandro only if Heather seen it the way you do. What happens next I don't know... I hope you enjoyed reading this story so far because I enjoy writing it. R&R (read and review) also tell me if you want longer chapters because I can write longer chapters. I just didn't want to rush into things so quickly.**

**I also do not own:**

**Baby's R Us**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

"How did the employment go?" Courtney asked me filling the Raley's cart with baby food, formula, etc. I tried to ignore this question because I know Courtney's going to grill me about being unemployed. "You didn't get a job did you?" Courtney asked sounding disappointed in me just like my parents the night they kicked me out of their house.

_"Mom, Dad I have something I want to share" I said gulping looking in the cold eyes of my parents._

_"What is it?" my mom asked._

_"We can take" my dad assured me making me confident enough to reveal my secret._

_"I'm p...pregnant" I stuttered out my parents eyes said disbelief all over them._

_"No you're not!" my mom shouted out. "How can you, you barely have time to do anything of the sorts!" my mom tried to prove me wrong._

_"How are you going to tell me" I argued back silently._

_"Did you take a pregnancy test?" my dad said folding his arms at me._

_"Yes three actually" I handed them my garbage and they read all three. "There all positive" I said sheepishly._

_"How did this happen?" my mom asked rubbing her temples in the arms of my dad._

_"Remember when you gave me permission to go to my friend Courtney's house?" I asked my mom._

_"Yes" my mom said sternly._

_"Well I actually snuck out with my boyfriend to this party and-"_

_"You have a boyfriend" my mom cut me off._

_"Yes and at this party he persuaded me to do things I told him I wasn't ready for . . ." I trailed off looking at my pissed off parents._

_"So he raped you!" my dad yelled in my face._

_"No... I wanted him to I think... I don't know anymore" I broke down crying looking at this situation "I asked him to help me but he said he wanted nothing to do with me and his baby" I explained letting tears run down my face._

_"Well he's certainly has the right idea!" my dad yelled at me with my mom agreeing. _

_"What are you guys saying?" I asked not believing what I'm even hearing. _

_"Get out!" my mom yelled at me pointing at the front door. "If your grown enough to go out and have sex your grown enough to find another place to stay!" my mom yelled at me._

_"Fine!" I yelled packing my things and slamming the front door behind me walking in the rain._

"Your not going to give me a lecture like my parents did right?" I asked Courtney.

"No Heather, but you need a job for Priscilla" Courtney said to me.

"I promise I'll find one" I said to Courtney.

"You should ask Alejandro if you can work with him" Courtney suggested making me cringe. "Why the face?" Courtney asked.

"No reason" I lied. I really didn't want to work with Alejandro because I don't feel like being annoyed with his flirting antics every second of the day and I don't want to tell him I'm not interested hurting his feelings. I know Alejandro likes me and I don't want to break his heart like Justin broke mine. Courtney knows I'm fibbing she's very good at detecting lies but she didn't say anything. I always wondered if Courtney ever knew Alejandro liked me or not but I didn't want to accidentally tell her I know if she does. I decided to leave it alone.

"Well you can't work with me because well... let's just say..." Courtney tried to beat around the bush trying to sound nice.

"It's okay Courtney I'll ask Alejandro" I said.

"Okay" Courtney said.

Right when I walked through the door I'm greeted by a rather to happy Alejandro who tackled me with a hug when I walked through the door. After Alejandro let me go and hugged Courtney he then covered my eyes. "Why?" I asked but I didn't move his huge hands from my slanted eyes.

"Guess what I got?" Alejandro asked me slightly cheery guiding me through the hall. When Alejandro removed his hands from my eyes I hugged him as he squeezed me. When Alejandro let me go I couldn't believe it he bought Priscilla a walker "how sweet am I?" Alejandro said trying to earn brownie points and he sure is at this moment. Maybe working with Alejandro isn't such a bad idea?

"Very" I said to Alejandro.

"Aw" Courtney said watching Priscilla walk around in the walker. "Alejandro this is really sweet" Courtney said playing with Priscilla.

"Why did you buy this?" I asked.

"I figured Priscilla has to start somewhere" Alejandro said tucking his hands in his pockets. I hugged Alejandro again I couldn't help myself he truly is a great friend to have around. Priscilla walked over to us in the walker and Alejandro picked her up they really do have a special bond with each other. Courtney after a while went out to Duncan's place and left Alejandro and I alone with Priscilla again.

"Thanks Alejandro it's really sweet of you to do this" I couldn't stop thanking Alejandro I hugged him at least five times.

"My niece should start somewhere right?" Alejandro said surprising me.

"Niece?" I questioned looking at Alejandro with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes my niece . . . I mean I might as well be Priscilla's uncle I'm always here" Alejandro said looking at Priscilla "we have a special bond anyway and I'm the only male figure she has to look up to" Alejandro said making a valid point.

"How about a god parent?" I asked Alejandro shrugged. Priscilla slept like a baby which she is in her crib.

"Just like you when you sleep" Alejandro pointed out looking at me then Priscilla.

How would Alejandro know that? I shook the thought from my head "Alejandro I need a job?" I asked him.

"I know" Alejandro said.

"So can I get one where ever you" I gulped before continuing "work?" I asked Alejandro expecting him to smirk say something flirty or brag but no he just nodded and agreed walking into the kitchen. "Wait no gloating, flirting, or the smirk?" I asked following Alejandro "what's up with you today first I walk in and you hug me, bought my daughter, Priscilla-".

"My niece" Alejandro corrected me making me roll my eyes. "Nothing's wrong with me" Alejandro told me although I didn't believe it he held sincerity in his Emerald eyes.

"So, you just felt like being nice not saying that you're not all the time and don't get me wrong I appreciate what you're doing for you 'niece'" I explained to a smiling Alejandro. "It's just you haven't flirted, gloated, or smirked all day" I said to Alejandro.

"I never knew you missed me bothering you that much" Alejandro brought back his smirk which relieved me for some odd reason. I guess I like it when Alejandro bugs me I've been so immune to it for so long but now I guess I can't live without . . . It. Now I understand what Alejandro is doing but I'm not dumb he almost had me there. Alejandro's really trying to step up his game and I can only imagine what working with him is going to be like.

"I...Uh..." I struggled to find a comeback let alone a good lie making Alejandro watch me in amusement. "Oh, shut up and when do I start?" I asked Alejandro referring to the job. Alejandro stayed silent was he ignoring me? "Hello speak" I snapped my fingers in Alejandro's face.

"Oh, now I can speak?" Alejandro asked.

"Your so annoying" I groaned in agony Alejandro chuckled at this. "Don't act like you don't like it when I annoy you" Alejandro said staring deep in my coal eyes. I was about to respond until I heard Priscilla cry saved by the cry. Any minute longer with Alejandro would have been intense I picked up Priscilla carrying her upstairs he followed me up the stairs I guess he really wasn't finished saying what he has to say to me. I placed Priscilla in her crib and gave her a kiss on the cheek and cracking the door lightly turning off the lights letting her sleep. Right when I left the room Alejandro hovered over me a little too close for comfort his body pressed against mine "do I get a kiss?" he asked he can't be serious.

Can he? Alejandro's smirking lips were traded for puckered ones. "Oh, how can I forget" I said closing my eyes and leaning in then rolling my eyes and walking away. "Only in your dreams Alejandro" I said going downstairs.

"Not for long" Alejandro said following me.

"Why are you following me? Don't you have something better to do?" I asked Alejandro who stayed on my tail as I walked down the stairs.

"Nope and you love that I bother you so why stop" Alejandro teased me. This is what I'm afraid of Alejandro's just so damn cocky, annoying, sexy, and . . . Did I just say that to myself ugh.

"What do you want?" I asked Alejandro turning towards him.

"A kiss that's all I ask" Alejandro said letting his thumb feel my lips taking me back. Is this the part where I tell him I'm not interested and break his heart into a million pieces or do I kiss him? Decisions, decisions. I kissed Alejandro's cheek and I could tell he wanted some lip action instead his face said it all. "I mean on the lips" Alejandro smirked.

"That's all Priscilla got and that's all you're getting" I said to a still smirking Alejandro I knew he had an idea in the making. "Don't even dare to force one on me because I will slap you" I let Alejandro know.

"How?" Alejandro asked me wanting to know how I knew he had an idea. If I were to tell the truth I would say his eyes twinkle every time he has an idea but I didn't want to lead him on so I lied.

"I'm not dumb your face says it all" I said laying down on the couch and of course. Alejandro squeezed behind me without permission laying down with me if I wasn't leading him on then I'm defiantly leading him on now. I didn't move Alejandro is to comfortable and I'm so tired.

"Goodnight Heather" Alejandro said I guess he knew I'm falling asleep.

"Night Alejandro" I responded and within a snap of a finger I feel asleep and what a goodnight this is.

**I guess Heather is slowly starting to like Alejandro the more and more he's around. Alejandro defiantly scored some points with Heather with the baby walker. I wonder how Heather and Alejandro working together will affect their relationship? R&R (read and review).**

**I also do not own:**

**Raley's**


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I watched Heather sleep in my arms she truly is adorable and I find myself falling for her each day over and over. I didn't want to wake Heather so I slowly and quietly removed myself from behind her. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I walked into the kitchen only smiling at Heather the whole time until Courtney came up to me with coffee in her hand slowly drinking it then looking at Heather also. "Still?" Courtney asked sitting next to me laying a hand under her chin.

"Still what?" I asked looking at Courtney now. Courtney's looked at Heather then me and proceeded to answer my question.

"You know what I'm talking about Alejandro" Courtney said to me and she is right I know exactly what she's talking about. "Or do I have to remind you?" Courtney asked.

"Refresh my memory" I said to Courtney.

"High school Heather in Spanish class" Courtney said.

_"Alejandro what day is the test?" Courtney asked. _

_"Courtney have you ever liked someone who barely notices you?" I asked Courtney completely ignoring what she asked me._

_"What do you mean?" Courtney asked._

_"I mean like . . . say someone has a boyfriend/girlfriend but you can't help yourself to like that person" I said referring to Heather._

_"Who is it?" Courtney asked me._

_"Heather" I answered making Courtney's eyes widen. "Heather has the most beautiful figure, her legs are long and luscious and her winning personality along with her fierce attitude" I described every feature of Heather rambling on and on until Courtney stopped me._

_"That's . . ." Courtney's eyes grew even bigger then a smile crept up on her face. "That's love" Courtney finished._

_"Yes, mi Amor Heather" I now have a goofy smile on my face._

_"Well, your secrets safe with me" Courtney told me._

_"Thank you Courtney I know I can trust you with anything" I smiled._

I remembered it like it was yesterday "yes" I answered Courtney finally. Courtney patted my back and left for school as she always did I returned to the living room leaning on the wall watching Heather awaken. "Good morning" I greeted Heather with a big smile which made her smile.

"Do you always watch me sleep?" Heather asked.

"Depends what your definition of always?" I asked. Heather walked right past me going to the bathroom making herself presentable and checking on Priscilla putting her in her walker to walk around in. "How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Could have been better if someone wasn't behind me squeezing me to death" Heather responded. I rolled my eyes at this comment because that's not what she mumbled in her sleep yesterday but I'm not going to use that to my advantage at least not yet. I watched Heather dig through the fridge, cabinets, and freezer. Heather pulled out some formula and gave it to Priscilla and walked into the kitchen putting strawberry pop tarts in the toaster. "When do I start?" Heather asked me about her job.

"Tomorrow" I answered.

"What?" Heather asked noticing I'm staring.

"Nothing mi Amor" I teased I know Heather can't speak Spanish or even bothered learn to know what mi Amor means.

"Am I ever gonna know what that means?" Heather asked sitting next to me.

"Nope" I said then the moment of silence washed over us our relationship gets more and more platonic everyday.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Heather asked me kind of worried glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"I'm thinking about missing a day or two to help you out around here" I said looking at Heather. "I know you can't take care of Priscilla, shop, and get ready for work by yourself" I said making Heather give me a sweet smile.

"Alejandro it's sweet and all that you're trying to help" Heather huffed before continuing. "I just can't have to missing school for me" Heather told me still looking at her feet. I took this as an opportunity I walked up to Heather and cupped her chin making her look deep into my eyes.

"Heather I'll do anything for you" I said slowly leaning in for the sweet kiss I deserve from Heather the one I hungered for is only nanoseconds away nothing can ruin this sweet moment.

*PING*

Except for those damn pop tarts! "Oh, my pop tarts are ready so uh..." Heather said getting her pop tarts out of the toaster. Well my perfect moment with Heather is now ruined because of some strawberry pop tarts! I feel cheated and outraged my one chance is now gone now how am I going to win Heather over with all these dumb distractions. If this didn't make are friendship anymore awkward I can't imagine what will, "Alejandro?" Heather said.

"Yes" I said mentally slapping myself in the face.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked face full of concern.

"I'm feeling a little sick" I said still mentally beating myself up.

"Maybe you should lay down" Heather told me. "How sick?, what do you feel?, how do you feel?" Heather asked me.

"Just nausea" I lied. If I tell the truth I would say love-sick but then Heather will know I love her with all my heart damn pop tarts! I still cursed in my head, "I'll be okay I'm going to go lay down upstairs" I said going upstairs. I laid down in Courtney's room I feel lost I don't know what I'm doing or what to do but I know one thing for sure and that's that I want, need, and love Heather. I even remembered the first day I ever shared a touching moment with Heather it was sweet, a little intimate, and everything I hoped for.

_"Your so annoying" Heather said covering her ears that way she doesn't have to hear me._

_"Then why do you constantly hang around me?" I asked._

_"I don't hang around you I hang around Courtney" Heather said to me._

_"I don't see Courtney anywhere" I said._

_"Which is why I asked you where Courtney is but now your following me around" Heather said getting books out of her locker._

_"I'll carry your books for you" I offered being a gentlemen._

_"No I can carry them myself" Heather obviously fibbing. Heather struggled stumbling every second dropping books as we walked._

_"Let me help" I said picking up some books until Heather turned my good deed into a tug A war match. "Heather just let me help" I tugged on her history book._

_"No I got it!" Heather shouted._

_"Let go!" I argued back. Heather let go making the book fly over her head and making us fall I made sure I didn't crush her she landed on the floor on her back with me in between her legs. We looked into each others eyes Heather's eyes are beautiful and full of fire we stayed like this for minutes until..._

_*RING*_

_The lunch bell rang and the halls flooded Heather and I quickly picked ourselves up dusting ourselves off. "I'll go this way" Heather said we ended up going the same way on accident. "Your supposed to go that way" Heather said._

_"Right" I responded mentally face palming myself and walking the other direction until I heard Heather call out my name. "Yes" I answered._

_"See you at lunch" Heather said turning and walking away. I smiled walking away thinking yes you will._

I smiled at the thought then I heard a creek and Heather showed up with some soup. "I thought you needed something to make you feel better" Heather said placing the soup on the dresser.

"A kiss will make me feel better" I winked at Heather making her turn a shade of red.

"Alejandro no matter how bad I want to-" Heather paused looking around the room and turning away so that I couldn't see her face go a shade darker of red because of her slip of the tongue. "I mean no matter how bad you want me to kiss you" Heather tried to finish.

"What did you say before that?" I asked noticing her slip up.

"Nothing" Heather said too quick for my liking.

"Are you sure? I-"

"I think I hear Priscilla crying" Heather said quickly trying to leave. Of course I chase after Heather but she slams the bedroom door on my face before I can even get to her in time to grill her with questions. I suddenly felt a boost of confidence feeling more arrogant than ever I guess Heather maybe feels the same way due to her slip of the tongue back there. Oh, It's on now Heather just you wait any minute or second I get I'm teasing her like crazy and maybe this is the perfect time to use the advantage from your sleep talking now.

**Things are getting tense Heather and Alejandro both have an advantage against each other. What did Heather say while sleep talking? How will all this affect their friendship? Will Alejandro ever get his kiss from Heather? Also how will Alejandro get revenge on that strawberry pop tart? **

**I also do not own:**

**Moment ruining strawberry**** pop tarts **


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I ran downstairs almost frantic I checked on Priscilla she always slept I ran my finger through my black hair. Did I just admit that I wanted for Alejandro to kiss me? I didn't mean it did I? I mean yes Alejandro is hot and always been there for me but . . . no I can't. I can only imagine how Alejandro is going to use this against me. As an hour passed I prayed Courtney comes home quick because if she doesn't there's no telling what can happen with Alejandro and I here alone.

"Hey Heather" Alejandro said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed my chest out of fear he nearly scared the crap out of me "I didn't mean to scare you chica" Alejandro smiled at me.

"That's..." I trailed off noticing that Alejandro is missing a shirt. I couldn't control my eyes Alejandro's pecks, tan skin, and six-pack is killing me with how perfect he really is. "Okay" I finished biting my bottom lip a little too hard.

"Is it hot in here to you or is that just me?" Alejandro asked smiling.

"Oh, it's just you" I traced Alejandro's biceps and triceps over and over with my eyes before slapping my forehead. Did I just admit to Alejandro I think he's hot great now he's probably growling with triumph. "I mean I'll turn on the A/C" I fixed my error not that it mattered turning down the heat. Alejandro winked at me getting water then sitting in the living room with me giving me seductive looks making shivers go up my spine making me look cold which I wasn't.

"Are you cold?" Alejandro asked giving me a suggestive look.

"No" apparently Alejandro didn't care because within seconds he wrapped me in his warm embrace. I couldn't help to be surprised and frozen at the moment I let him hold me for a second and thought to myself. Then it hit me like a sack of bricks Alejandro's good but not good enough his arrogant ego is now booming with over confidence. Alejandro is trying to get his advantage over me because of my slip of the tongue earlier and he is winning for now.

"Now are you warm?" Alejandro asked me.

"I told you I wasn't cold to begin with" I said being narky.

"Well, then you'll never be cold again and when you are you know where to find me right" Alejandro said winking at me more than usual. I couldn't and didn't know how to reply his words are as smooth as butter. I couldn't help to control my eyes also running over Alejandro's bare chest and this time he noticed SHIT!

"You like?" Alejandro asked me.

"I...I" I stuttered not knowing what to do or say. Just then Alejandro grabbed my little hand in his big ones running my hands over his abs and they felt like heaven dipped in pure melted gold.

"Your hands are very soft" Alejandro purred in my ear seductively. Alejandro is really good I couldn't help but fall for his charm and winning attitude which is winning me over ugh SNAP OUT OF IT! "Now" Alejandro whispered in my ear pausing before continuing still letting my hand run over his rock hard abs "why don't you tell me what you said earlier upstairs" Alejandro finished. Oh, Alejandro's god a little too good so I'm going to fight fire with fire I pulled Alejandro in closely so that my lips hovered over his this time now I'm in control.

"Alejandro" I said looking into his eyes letting are foreheads touch. The gaze in Alejandro's eyes said hunger our friendship is no longer platonic the sexual tension took over and so did a blush on Alejandro's face. "Are you blushing?" I asked letting my sweet voice go through Alejandro's ears he didn't answer then I went in for the killer moment he decided he wanted to tease me so I decided to tease back. I let my plump pink lips brush over Alejandro's and I can tell I got him he instantly expected more from me as he closed his eyes and leaned in asking for more than a brush upon the lips. Instead of giving Alejandro his dream kiss I left him puckered lips and all on the couch hopefully dumbfounded as I went upstairs to take a nap. I slowly fell asleep letting my memory take over my dreams.

_I kissed Justin tumbling through the hall not knowing where Justin and I are going. I kissed Justin over and over eventually we tumbled into a bedroom and he locked the door. Justin kissed me letting his tongue wrestle mine and moaned he started to unbuckle his belt and I stopped kissing him. "What are you doing?" I asked looking down at Justin's hand on his zipper._

_"What do you think?" Justin said rudely before turning soft again. "Listen I know you're a virgin and I promise It'll be nice and romantic" Justin purred in my ear and kissing me._

_"I don't know Justin" I said letting his lips travel to my neck closing my eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for this" I said eyes still closed._

_"Trust me I'll always love you" Justin told me. Justin always know's what to say to me "I love you Justin said in my ear making me give in completely. I kissed Justin as his hands run all over me he took his shirt off I felt his abs his tongue shot into my mouth. Justin guided us to the bed and laid me down there and went back to unzipping his pants letting them fall and continued._

_"Wait" I said stopping._

_"What now?" Justin asked._

_"What about a condom?" I asked Justin._

_"Don't have one" Justin said kissing me until I stopped again._

_"Let's ask somebody" I said._

_"No. It's better without one" Justin told me. I couldn't argue against Justin as he took my mouth with his I shrugged after all he did love me right?_

I gasped before waking up breathing hard sweating holding my chest I felt something coming up building from my stomach and without warning I ran from the bedroom into the bathroom vomiting in the toilet coughing. My eyes started to water I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with tissue to get the any left over vomit. I felt weak that horrid memory now back in my head and now haunting my dream as well as reality. I looked at the time its now 6:00 PM in the afternoon I checked on a sleeping Priscilla then went back to bed awaiting my first day at work tomorrow with Alejandro.

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed it kind of was. I also apologize if the chapter is too short I promise next chapter will make it up which will either be posted later today or tomorrow. Will Alejandro EVER get a kiss from Heather at this point? How will Heather do at her first day at work with Alejandro? Also what will Alejandro do and say while at work with Heather?**


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I went to sleep feeling a little slow how did I not see that coming? Heather is good but now its time for her and I to go to work and I have a few surprises for her. "Wake up Heather" I said hovering over Heather as she slept she simply groaned and threw a pillow at me. "Heather you need to get up you have work remember?" I asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Fine" Heather huffed getting up and looking at me "nice to know you have a shirt on" Heather said.

"I know" I paused standing up. "Although I know you rather see me without one" I said making Heather blush a deep red she turned to hide her face then turned back to me.

"Get out" Heather said pointing at the bedroom door.

"Why?" I asked a blushing Heather. "Your really cute when you blush" I teased making Heather blush deeper and grunting stomping her foot looking as if she's going to explode.

"I need to change" Heather gritted her teeth as I finally left shutting the door behind me. After ten minutes we finally left the house and dropped Priscilla off at daycare. The car ride is quiet and dull until we pull in and Heather tried to back out but I wouldn't let her. "What am I supposed to do?" Heather asked me once we walked into a filing room.

"File" I said opening the filing cabinets.

"Filing is so, boring" Heather groaned.

"You can do something else" I smirked.

"What anything but this please" Heather begged me filing.

"You can kiss me instead" I suggested smiling. Before Heather can even blow me off I continued "I know you want to" I smiled not taking my eyes away from Heather who ignored me filing. "Not going to say anything huh?" I asked.

"It's called the silent treatment" Heather said casually.

"So you're avoiding my questions again?" I asked. "I have all day I can ask you questions all day even when your sleeping" I said to a very annoyed Heather this for me is only a small strategy.

"If I answer you, you promise to shut up" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes" I answered. "Why do you pretend to not be attracted to me when it's clear you are?" I asked Heather. "It's obvious the tension between us is unbearable" I stated a fact.

"I like you only as a friend" Heather said not even looking at me.

"Who are you trying to convince Heather?" I asked chuckling to myself. "Yourself or me?" I asked raising a brow.

"Both" Heather answered.

"How about you let things happen" I spoke softly caressing Heather's cheek making her look at me which changed everything. Heather huffed and face palmed herself gulping and clearing her throat and proceeded to speak.

"If I let things happen just happen I'll be right back where I started sixteen and pregnant" Heather growled at me her narky attitude for some reason only made me want her more and more. "I'm no bodies sex toy not yours and defiantly not Justin's!" Heather whisper shouted.

"Heather you really think I want you for sex?" I asked.

"No" Heather said. "I'm just proving a point and I don't need another relationship where a guy isn't all in" Heather said looking back down and filing. I cupped Heather's chin making her look at me.

"Heather, I'm all in" I said softly. I let my thumb run over Heather's plump lips before leaning in and letting my lips slowly come to her's until...

*CREAK*

The door open and a staff member walked right in! Ever heard of knocking! Another moment with Heather ruined for the second time and now I have to try harder the third time. The third time is defiantly going to be the last time ugh! Now how am I going to get Heather to admit her feeling for me again! I'm completely outraged.

"Where were we?" I smoothly asked Heather.

"Filing" Heather said making me pissed. DAMN IT! FIRST STRAWBERRY POP TARTS! NOW STAFF MEMBERS! WHAT ELSE CAN POSSIBLY HAPPEN NOW!

"Right" I said getting up and dusting off myself. "Excuse me I'm going to go somewhere other than here" I said not fibbing at all I didn't want to be in the same room with Heather, at least not until I get my kiss. I walked to get myself some water from the break room after clearing my head I went back to check on Heather, get Priscilla from daycare, and go back to Courtney's. "You ready?" I asked Heather.

"Yea" Heather answered following me out. Once we got in the car I asked questions as usual.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's just filing" Heather said applying make up.

"That's just the basics tomorrow you'll be in the office" I said to Heather.

"You can't keep missing school for me" Heather said.

"Yes I can I called in sick and said I won't attend school for a month" I smiled making Heather roll her eyes still applying make up. "You look better without it" I said referring to Heather's make up.

"Without what?" Heather asked me.

"The make up" I said pulling into the daycare center.

"Thanks" Heather said getting out the car and coming back within minutes with my 'niece' Priscilla. Once we arrived at Courtney's I watched Heather put Priscilla in her walker and turned her attention to me. I stood at the front door hand on the knob "thanks for everything" Heather thanked me tucking her hair behind her cute little ear lobes. "You do a lot for me and I appreciate all the things you do for Priscilla and I" Heather kept on thanking me which surprised me a bit.

"No need to thank me" I said hand on the front door knob.

"Your not staying?" Heather asked me.

"No. I need to go home and relax" I lied. I'm really bummed about the fact no matter how hard I try Heather and I will never be out of the friends zone maybe that's the way it should stay. "Bye" I said to Heather hugging her.

"Bye" Heather said back to me. Then something unexpected happened as I let Heather out of the hug she gave me a kiss a sweet little kiss that lasted only for seconds. Heather let her lips gently move from mine after ten seconds I could feel the air getting hot or is that my cheeks? I became dazed I felt an urge come through me I needed more I wanted more from Heather than just a small kiss or peck on the lips.

"I'm going to need more than that" I said to Heather.

I smiled before cupping Heather's chin and this time kissing her our lips molded together. Our lip lock turned aggressive I guess it's from our built up tension. Heather's hands played in my hair as she let me turn our kiss a little deeper romantically and sexually our friendship is no longer platonic. I soon found out that Heather is a passionate creator and not to mention amazing kissing skills as our kiss came to a close she bit my bottom lip turning me on concluding the kiss beautifully. "I guess the third try is the charm" I smiled.

"Was the kiss everything you hoped for?" Heather asked.

"The kiss doesn't even matter" I said making Heather pout and her eyebrows bend down. "As long as I have you" I said making Heather smile and laugh.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again" Heather said playfully punching my arm. I love the friendship I have with Heather because we were friends before we formed our new relationship because we love each other as friends and now boyfriend/girlfriend. This is the best love you can ever have I truthfully love Heather no matter what her past is. "I love you" Heather finally admitted which is music to my ears I've been dying to hear those words.

"I always knew you did" I smirked. "I love you to you already know that" I said.

"Actually I've known that since high school" Heather admitted which shocked me.

"How did Courtney tell you?" I asked.

"No I heard you admit to liking me while talking with Duncan and Geoff" Heather confessed. "You told Courtney?" Heather asked me.

"Yea I told Courtney during Spanish class" I confessed also. "I also knew that you loved me since last night, you sleep talk" I said to Heather.

"What? No I don't" Heather said.

"Yea you were mumbling my name all night saying things like I need you, I want you, and..."

"I love you" Heather and I said in unison "I remember saying that" Heather said slightly blushing. "I guess I'm always in denial" Heather laughed at herself.

"I always knew that" I laughed along. I feel so accomplished as I finally have my dream girl and now all that's left is to get through all of this drama and problems together. I watched Heather space off. "Heather?" I said worried.

"Remember the first time we met?" Heather asked me.

_"Hey Heather" Courtney said to Heather as I stood next to Courtney on the fourth week of school._

_"Um, Courtney" Heather said pulling Courtney away for a bit but she only stood a little steps away not out of earshot. "Who's the Latino?" Heather asked Courtney "I thought we made an agreement no new kids?" Heather said. Courtney walked back over to me with Heather in her grip._

_"Heather don't be so rude" Courtney said. "Alejandro this is Heather ignore her attitude I do" Courtney said making me smirk._

_"Hey! I'm right here!" Heather said folding her arms._

_"Where are my manners?" I said. "I'm Alejandro" I introduced myself kissing Heather's wrist until she snatched her wrist away glaring at me._

_"I'm in a serious relationship" Heather snapped at me. "So no funny business" Heather said strutting off with Justin looking at me one last time I winked at her making her turn her head and stick her nose in the air._

_"Like I said don't mind the attitude" Courtney said walking with me._

_"I actually like her feisty persona" I smirked walking with Courtney._

"Look at us now" Heather said.

"I know" I said. "Although I always knew this would happen I mean who can resist me" I smiled.

"Oh, Alejandro you're so arrogant" Heather told me. "That's why I love you" Heather gave me a peck and we went back to filing. I can only hope our relationship stays this way. "See ya later" Heather kissed me goodbye.

"Bye mi Amor" I said.

"Now can I know what mi Amor means?" Heather asked me.

"Nah" I said smiling then driving off in my car.

**I hope it does to. How will their relationship go from here and out? Will Heather ever return to school? Will Heather ever rekindle her relationship with her cruddy parents? Will Alejandro let Heather meet his family? How are they going to tell Courtney about this? R&R (read and review). Next chapter will also be in Alejandro's P.O.V**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Alejandro and I laid down in the bedroom his arms secured around me I played with his hands that squeezed my waist. I occasionally gave Alejandro pecks here and there giggling talking about stuff. I looked at Priscilla she played with her rattle and sucked on her binky entertaining herself laughing her head off. "How are we going to tell Courtney?" I asked still playing with Alejandro's hands. Alejandro let his other hand play with my hair.

"You shouldn't worry about that, Courtney is a very smart chica and should be able to tell what's going on between us" Alejandro said making perfect sense. Alejandro's very smart that's a big reason I like him he's the male version of me I'm queen and he's king. "You have bigger things to worry about" Alejandro said.

"I know Priscilla" I answered.

"And..." Alejandro said.

"And what?" I asked.

"Me of course" Alejandro said joking around... I hope as if one baby isn't enough he turned me to face him.

"You can be my big baby" I joked.

"I like the sound of that" Alejandro said kissing me.

"I bet you do" I said putting my finger on Alejandro's lips feeling its soft texture. I removed my finger after five seconds "you have soft lips I looked up at Alejandro.

"You have soft hands" Alejandro looked down at me. Alejandro and I always cupcake we can cupcake for hours if we wanted to which we did most of the time when we have time with each other. "Heather I have a question" Alejandro said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When do you think we can be official?" Alejandro asked.

"We are in my world" I answered smiling.

"Well, in my world were not official until we do the whole meeting the parent thing" Alejandro told me making me shiver. I would hate it if Alejandro has to meet my shitty excuse of parents.

"I don't mind meeting your parents" I said trying to avoid eye contact with Alejandro.

"But..." Alejandro basically told me to continue.

"You can't meet my parents, you won't like my parents, my parent's will scare you away, my parent-" Alejandro shut my complaining up with a soft, sweet, and always remember-able kiss.

"I don't care if your parent's hate me I only care and want you and nothing can ever change that" Alejandro said.

"If you say so" I agreed finally biting my lip at this.

"To make it easier for you, you can meet my parents first and then I can meet your parent's last" Alejandro explained. I nodded and then we heard the front door open and slam shut it must be Courtney. I stayed put along with Alejandro we continued to talk, but every time I heard Courtney step up a step my heart pumped she's going to make a big deal out of this I just know it. Alejandro attempted to soothe me by letting his hands massage my back the doorknob jiggled and soon Courtney's head popped in the room. The room silenced for a bit then a big grin came onto Courtney's face making me gulp.

"Well, well, well hate to say I told you so Heather but I told you so" Courtney said which isn't as bad as I though it would be. Courtney's eyes soon went to Alejandro's.

"Please don't say that" I said slightly red.

"No promises, wow Alejandro how did you pull this off?" Courtney asked boosting Alejandro's already obnoxious ego.

"Well, you see when you're as smooth as me you-OW!" Alejandro rubbed his arm as I pinched him making him reconsider his answer. "I kissed Heather confessing my feelings as well as her, but I also laid down the charm as alw-OW!" I pinched him again. "What was that for?" Alejandro asked.

"I just felt like doing it that time" I shrugged making Alejandro smile down at me.

"I'll give you two some space" Courtney said leaving.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to kiss you?" Alejandro asked me.

"Let me guess, since Junior year" I said smiling at Alejandro.

"Nope, Freshmen year" Alejandro said making me laugh a little. "I'm serious" Alejandro said.

"Well, now you get to do that all the time" I smiled.

"Your right" Alejandro said lifting my chin up and pressing his lips softly against mine. I sat up to get a better angle this small kiss soon turned into a make out session in the room. I started to laugh which made Alejandro break the kiss looking at me strange "what?" Alejandro asked.

"Nothing" I said still laughing and removing myself from Alejandro.

"Tell me" Alejandro tried to persuade me with his charming smile.

"Your different" I told Alejandro making him give me a questioning look.

"Different good? Or different bad?" Alejandro asked.

"Different good" I caressed Alejandro's cheek. "Most guys wouldn't dare to take care of a child that's not there's and you will just for me... What I'm trying to say is Alejandro, I love that you love me no matter what" I looked deep into Alejandro's eyes.

"I'll always love you and Priscilla you two are the best things that graced the planet to me" Alejandro said making me blush. Alejandro still knows how to make me blush like a little school girl. "Mi Amor..." Alejandro and I kissed again passionately and romantically. Alejandro and I are now on the same page once and for all we need each other, we want each other, and now we have each other.

**This is kind of like a small update for me. Trust me though the next chapter will be back to its normal length with the parents, the brothers, the sisters, and etc. R&R (read&review)**


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: So sorry for late updates school's a pain sometimes enjoy please**

I woke up as the sun peeked into the room from the blinds I expected to see or feel Alejandro with me but no I turned around and he's not there he's off to school where I should be but no I screwed around and got pregnant. I seen Priscilla awake I took her downstairs with me feeding her a bottle which she spit up on me while burping if I didn't feel like a mother then I definitely do now. "Ew Priscilla" I said putting her down in her walker I got a warm wet towel cleaning myself off not that it mattered I still smell like baby barf. I looked at the clock trying to avoid going to work I didn't like to work dealing with a baby is hard enough I know Alejandro and Courtney are going to be mad at me especially Alejandro when he doesn't see me there but I'm to fatigue to go and I don't like dropping my child off as some random daycare center. " I guess it's me and you for a while" I said to Priscilla taking in her features she truly looks like me her hair nice and dark, her skin fair, but her eyes blue which is a nice touch for an Asian mixed with Hawaiian the boys are going to flock.

"You look just like your mommy you know?" I said to Priscilla in response she made a stinky making me cringe my nose, "but you smell just like your father" I covered my nose changing her diaper. I placed Priscilla back in her playpen turning on Wonder Pets this made Priscilla clap smiling chewing on her teething ring which I froze for her. The more I hang around my daughter I start to realize she's a very interesting kid she's already very smart, charming, and quite the looker if I do say so myself. I can only imagine what her first words are going to be because she's very quiet for her age she doesn't cry much like other infants she more so laughs. I dozed off after an hour or so when I woke up I checked the time again it's almost time for Alejandro and Courtney to arrive which is probably going to be chaotic once they find out I'm not at work.

"Hey Priscilla want to go shopping with mommy?" I asked a smiling Priscilla, "I'll take that as a yes" I said picking up Priscilla dressing her up in a little dress and shoes. I drove us to Toy's R Us to buy more toys for Priscilla when I walked in with her in the stroller we got dirty looks which made me snap "**YES I'M A MOTHER SO WHAT AT LEAST I CAN AFFORD TO HAVE A BABY AT MY AGE SO TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER**!" I called out making Priscilla laugh a faint laugh that echoed around the now quiet store. Like mother like daughter nothing more powerful than a baby's laughter I let Priscilla pick out anything she wanted and paid for it I made sure to leave my phone at home to avoid conflict. Once we arrived home I opened the door to a pissed Courtney and a worried Alejandro "hey guys" I greeted.

"Hey guys!" Courtney yelled.

"Your okay!" Alejandro said hugging Priscilla and I tight.

"Yes I'm fine" I said walking in the living room to put Priscilla in her playpen with her new toys watching TV. "Priscilla and I had some mommy daughter time if that's alright".

"Next time let us now" Alejandro couldn't stop hugging me I couldn't breathe.

"How about going to work next time!" Courtney said.

"Your starting to sound a lot like my parents" I said annoyed.

"Who cares about work as long as your safe" Alejandro said squeezing me two totally different conversations are going on right now.

"You can't just blow off money when ever you want" Courtney said.

"I'm not it's for my daughter!" I said kind of offended what kind of mom does she take me for.

"Are you implying I'm not a good mother?" I asked pushing Alejandro away heated.

"I never said anything about that I'm just saying you need a job" Courtney said.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"No not whatever you need a job!" Courtney repeated as I ignored it.

"Let's just be happy no one got hurt" Alejandro said leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to bed" I took Priscilla with me stomping up the stairs on purpose I didn't have time to worry about my job when so much is happening this weekend I have to face my parents along with Alejandro's. I put Priscilla to bed I can only imagine what my mom's going to call me and I can only hope his family can understand what I'm going through. He walked in laying beside me pulling me close kissing my forehead "Alejandro I don't want your family to hate me".

"Who cares? If they do we have each other stop stressing it" Alejandro told me.

"I care I want them to like me" I said.

"And they will if you just be yourself" Alejandro told me.

"What about Priscilla?" I asked Alejandro he didn't even break a sweat.

"Just let what happens happen" Alejandro said.

"So if your parents forbid you from seeing me I'm supposed to let that happen?" I asked frantic.

"You know I won't let that happen I love you and Priscilla too much" Alejandro told me with every word he says my bad thoughts go away, "I love you".

"You tell me everyday" I said.

"At least you know someone does" Alejandro said.

"I love you to" I said kissing Alejandro, "I'm going to bed".

"I'll put Priscilla to bed" Alejandro said after tucking me in.

"Thanks" I said lightly falling asleep I just hope Alejandro's right because I don't need to be torn apart by my parents and his in one day I can only dread what's going to happen tomorrow...

* * *

**Next chapter's about the parents good luck with that Heather. What will happen? I don't even know yet I don't know when the next update will be here but hopefully this weekend back and and better than ever! Read and Review for me please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Mom

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I couldn't find my make up I've been rushing its chaotic today's the big day I didn't want to look like a mom then again I didn't want to be in my usual a tire they might think I'm a whore. I didn't want to hide anything so I'm taking Priscilla with us I finally found my foundation and when I did it's empty I threw my head down on the counter making Alejandro rub my temples for me, "don't worry about it".

"Easy for you to say you're not the one with kid" I said letting my head hang low.

"Remember I'm the one who likes the one with the kid I'm just as in a bad situation as you" Alejandro said making me feel a little better.

"Your right but I still think your under reacting" I said making Alejandro roll his eyes.

"When your ready I'm ready" Alejandro said leaving me to get ready I ended up wearing a black half top, skinny jeans, and puma's. I walked downstairs packing all of Priscilla's things because it's going to be a long day. I kept on looking in my compact mirror trying to fix any and every flaw I see "you look fine".

"That's not what your families going to think when they see me" I said just as Alejandro's cell phone rang.

"Hola" Alejandro answered, "sí Mama estamos en nuestro camino toda la familia está ahí abajo así que quiero que la familia cumple con dos personas muy especiales para mí". I heard the other line say something like this:

"Dios mío, no puede esperar a sus hermanos no puedo esperar para verte en especial José" the mention of Jose made Alejandro cringe and respond.

"No puedo esperar para ver a mis hermanos ya sea" Alejandro said they talked for a few more hours then hung up.

"Please tell me were not almost there" I said as soon as we turned into a neighborhood.

"Were about two minutes away" Alejandro told me making me shake with fear as we pulled into the driveway I seen any cars parked in front.

"How many people are there?" I asked.

"Did I forget to mention my whole family flew down here?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, "there's no way I'm going in there" I pointed at the packed house.

"You'll be fine I won't let them hurt you or Priscilla" Alejandro reassured me I calmed down a bit, "whatever happened to the 'Queen Bee' Heather the one who never cared about what people have to say or think about her?"

"She never left" I said gaining confidence.

"Well then let's go" Alejandro said getting out of the car opening my door for me as I got Priscilla out of her car seat carrying her in my arms. I sighed heavy as he rang the doorbell I felt as though I couldn't breathe and when the door opened I became greeted by a woman who looked like she's in her late twenty's she's beautiful "hola mama" he said hugging her.

"Mi hijo" she said hugging Alejandro before looking at me and smiling, "who's this young lady here?"

"This is Heather, my girlfriend" Alejandro introduced me to his mother who smiled brightly at me.

"Well, my boys always knew how to pick the right ones" Alejandro's mom said, "you can call me Maria come in there's so many people to meet". Priscilla fell asleep in my arms and it became noisy downstairs so I put her to bed in Alejandro's room. Once I returned downstairs I watched Alejandro and what looks like his two brothers my thoughts drifted as a tap on the shoulder made me look at Alejandro's mom, Maria, "come with me". I followed Maria to the kitchen where two other females cooked and greeted me.

"Hi I'm Gabriella" a girl said she looks around my age, "I'm Alejandro, Jose, and Carlos' sister"

"I'm Heather, Alejandro's girlfriend" I said shaking her hand although she pulled me into a hug afterwards.

"I'm Alexandra but you can all me Alex I'm Carlos' wife" Alex said when I shook her hand that diamond on her finger is huge practically a rock.

"Heather you know you're the first girl Alejandro brought home" Maria said.

"I'm honored" I said.

"When did you plan on telling me that you're a mother?" Maria asked putting the spotlight on me.

"How did you-"

"If you haven't noticed I'm just hitting my 30's" Maria said, "I had Carlos when I was around your age"' this surprised me. "Everyone makes mistakes and I know that Alejandro hasn't by picking you as his girlfriend I see what he sees in you".

"Thank you" I said.

"The Burromuerto men are very passionate creatures and competitive" Alex said.

"Especially Jose and Alejandro" Gabriella said.

"My boys are heart breakers to" Maria added, "we should introduce you to the boys". I followed Maria to the living room where I seen Alejandro and three guys they appeared to be fighting until they seen Maria and I, "boys don't be rude introduce yourselves".

"I'm Carlos" the oldest said shaking my hand he all of them have the Emerald eyes and winning smiles but only Alejandro has the shoulder length hair I love to play with.

"I'm Jose I'm pretty sure you heard a lot about me isn't that right Alejandro?" Jose sent Alejandro a glare before picking up my hand to kiss and winking at me but I yanked my hand away making him look confused and Alejandro smirking.

"And I'm uncle Julio" they all looked alike except Alejandro has something different, "you're as special as the jewels themselves".

"Thank you" I said Alejandro stood next to me whispering in my ear, "this isn't as bad as you expected huh?"

"No" I said I went back upstairs to get Priscilla, "this is Priscilla" I introduced her everyone adored her.

"She's so cute" Gabriella said playing with her.

"Quite the looker" Maria said.

"Is her father in her life?" Carlos asked.

"No he made sure he has nothing to do with us" I said.

"Al will step up won't you Al" Jose smiled at Alejandro they at least tried to form a bond.

"Of course I will and stop calling me Al" Alejandro responded.

"No can do Al" Jose said.

"If you guys have a kid can it be named after me?" a child said popping up out of nowhere this made the room silent as Alex grabbed her.

"Sorry this is my son Alexander" she said which is ironic another Alejandro running around.

"It's okay and we'll think about that" I answered.

"Uncle Al!" Alexander said as Alejandro picked him up.

"Is there a reason why there's two Alejandro's?" I asked.

"Everyone generation we have has an Alejandro it's a tradition started by their father Alexander and you're dating a Jr." Maria explained.

"It's getting late" Alejandro said, "we still have to make it to Heather's parents place".

"Come back soon" Maria waved along with everyone else I made sure to get Gabriella's number I really formed a bond with her since were the same age and all.

"See you later Al!" Jose shouted making Alejandro glare as we stepped into the car I strapped Priscilla in.

"That wasn't so bad" I said.

"Told you" Alejandro smiled kissing me as we hit the road. Next up my parents house they don't even know I'm coming I guess this is going to be one hell of a surprise for them and me.

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if there's any bad grammar or anything I didn't proofread that much I rushed. Next chapter is Heather's family and something unexpected will happen.**

**Translation Time:**

**Sí Mama estamos en nuestro camino toda la familia está ahí abajo así que quiero que la familia cumple con dos personas muy especiales para mí**- Yes mama we're on our way the whole family is down there well I want the family to meet two people very special to me

**Dios mío, no puede esperar a sus hermanos no puedo esperar para verte en especial José**- My god we can't wait and your brothers can't wait to see you especially Jose

**No puedo esperar para ver a mis hermanos ya sea**- I can't wait to see my brothers either I'm very excited

**Mi hijo**- My son


End file.
